Road Love
by ScribeAssistant
Summary: Maybe it was by fate or maybe it was simply by blind chance, no one could tell, but when a (mostly) carefree bike fanatic and an overly-refined heiress come side by side, they might just be stuck for a journey.


To say that she was a bike fanatic would be an understatement. Ruby Rose _loved_ motorbikes in every sense of the word, specially the big, classic ones.

The roar, the vibration, the wind and sun on her skin, the view, the exposition, _the intimacy and the adrenaline_. Those were just some of - but certainly the strongest - feelings that described her experience driving her bike, and the combination of all in a long, enjoyable road were enough to take the brunette to nirvana.

Sadly, being already late to meet her sister for the second time in the same week didn't encouraged a delightful trip.

With a swift twist of the throttle while pulling the clutch, the girl urged for the drivers ahead to give her space between lanes. Maybe in the past with her very first bike - and also very small to her standards - she would need to resort to a quick horn to get her message across, but not today. Today the mighty roar from her Custom was more than enough.

The motorbike was her pride and jewel, in matte black with a deep-red rose adorning the tank and several other red and silver details - either hand-picked or hand-crafted - complemented by "1200cc of pure sex-appeal" in her own words, the machine would take the girl anywhere and everywhere, even between a somewhat awkward sedan and a oversized truck. She wouldn't go as far as saying it outloud, but with so many horsepower also came… Well, _power_.

Clearing her head from distractions and concentrating on the deathtrap she was almost stuck into, called Vale traffic on the most polite circles, Ruby twisted the throttle and sped between lanes to her destination with not a minute to spare, or at least so she tried. No more than a few second later, the girl found herself blocked by a van with probably zero space awareness and stuck between two cars that were slowly starting to squeeze her. On instinct, Ruby roared the engine again claiming for space and gave what she expected to be an intimidating glare to the offending driver on her right.

Then, she was hypnotised. Looking back at her she found the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, even prettier than her muse (a.k.a. her bike). With penetrating ice blue eyes, snow-white hair and perfect features - no, the word "perfect" was just too plain to be used, to impersonal and cold. The girl besides her was everything but. Her face was unique, a beautiful combination of curves and lines, adorned by a pink scar that did nothing but add personality to the piece. Right there and then, Ruby fell in love. Ruby also nearly fell to the road when the annoying van in front of her decided that it was the perfect time to stop and interrupt her sneaky peak into heaven.

The brunette pressed both brakes hard and screeched to a stop mere inches away from crashing on the driver of the year. The girl cursed under her breath and looked upwards, just in time to see the green counter on the semaphore turn from green "00" to solid yellow.

"A true safety exemple, aren't you?" Ruby thought out loud.

But then, she noticed. The girl - like any normal human being - didn't stop, and was currently getting away.

The light was still yellow.

There was just enough space to squeeze through.

Kicking down to first gear, Ruby roared past the van and through the crossing right as the light turned red on her, in chase of her motorized angel.

 _There_ was the adrenaline she always talked about.

She was quick to catch up the with the luxurious, year-model silver sedan, but what now? Her common sense told her to just stop stalking this breath-taking but also completely unknown girl in traffic, but Ruby… She just couldn't.

She _had_ to talk to her, she had to find out who she was and let her know of how many safety laws she as breaking by being so ridiculously beautiful, but for that Ruby needed a way to get the girl's attention without ending up under someone else's tires.

If there was a God or Goddess that looked over love-struck bikers, it probably sensed the Brunette's distress and used its high-octane powers to her aid. As if by divine intervention, the signal ahead changed from green to yellow and finally to red, bringing every car ahead to a slow halt.

This was her chance, her opportunity to find an use for that extended backseat the brunette never got to install.

The white markings on the asphalt dividing the lanes might just have been a red carpet as the girl slowly rode to the side of the best window she had ever looked through, and there she was, beautiful and… waiting for her? As soon as she stopped beside the car the girl's eyes were right into hers through the glass and Ruby had to plant both feet firmly into the ground to keep her balance.

For a full moment the brunette held her breath and stared. What was she suppose to _do_? she had never done anything like this. Hell, she had never _felt_ like this before.

Those blue eyes never averted.

On instinct the girl just pulled off her helmet, ruffled her short hair into a semblance of decency and waved, offering the best smile she could and hoping that it would be enough to get the white-haired girl to lower her window.

For the second time attending to her pleas, destiny acted on her behalf and the glass barrier between them disappeared.

"He-hey!" Ruby started, not really knowing where she was going after that "Nice... hm… Nice car! I-I mean, nice hair! You have beautiful eyes - hair! - eyes! Err, I mean, they are both beautiful but I-I…"

Ruby's face beamed reader than the traffic light above and she stammered and tripped around her own words while a full train of emotions passed through the driver's features. Confusion was clearly predominant, but the odyssey finally ended with a giggle from the white-haired girl. If it was motivated by flattery or mockery, Ruby didn't care. The barely audible sound was enough to renew her purpose.

"I never really done this but-" She quickly pulled her phone from one of her jacket's pockets and extended it to the open window while blushing _hard_ "Maybe I could get your number and call you sometime?" She spoke maybe a bit too quickly and from the surprised look on the girl's face she wondered if the spilled words had been clear enough.

Before she could repeat herself however, a hand with perfectly cared nails reached and grabbed the phone from her gloved one.

The other girl's face still swayed between surprise and a restrained smile, but Ruby couldn't keep a wide grin off her lips as agile fingers started typing on her device.

However, their little moment was interrupted by a rater loud honk from the car behind, making the driver's eyes snap away from the phone and back to the road, only to see all the cars in front of the duo already long gone.

With wide eyes the driver looked again between the phone and the biker before accelerating from another loud and longer honk behind them.

Ruby stared at the back of the car for a second before throwing her helmet back on and racing after the silver sedan, silently cursing the impatient driver behind them.

What now? Would the girl just drive away with her phone, never to be seen again? To be fair, her slow speed didn't really match the one of an escaping thief.

As if to cease her doubts at once, a slender arm stretched through the window holding out her phone just ahead.

Ruby rapidly caught up and grabbed the device as the girl sped up ahead, leaving only a short, departing honk on her wake, a gesture that Ruby was quick to return.

Yet again against her better judgment - she as making a bad habit of ignoring it lately - Ruby glanced at her phone only to nearly lose balance for the third time in the last five minutes. Staring right back at her was a new contact info and the name was the first thing she registered.

 _ **Weiss - call me ;)**_

Before Ruby could stare at it instead of the road for any longer, the contact screen was replaced by an incoming call from an undoubtedly _very angry_ older sister.

* * *

 **Hello guys, it's been a while right? Hope you all still like me 3**

 **This story might seem a bit unrefined (yes, even for me) but it came so spontaneously that I decided not to mess too much with the general text, just some corrections and improvements. Dunno, it just felt fitting, given that it represents Ruby's point of view.**

 **Anyway, THANK YOU for taking your time to read my work and remember that I'm always open to suggestions and critics. Also, I LOVE hearing from you guys, so please review!**

 _ **Hugs,**_

 _ **Scribe Assistant**_


End file.
